falloutfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
辐射：新维加斯 地点
概述 在未安装辐射：新维加斯DLC的情况下, 在莫哈维废土上共有187个标识地点。在学习了狂野荒原 (Wild Wasteland) 特性之后，地图上共有188个标识地点。而在安装全部扩展包以后则有315个（学习了狂野荒原特性之后则为316个）标识地点。 主要势力辖区 以下地点根据主要势力控制范围分类。无标识地点以''斜体''列出。 新维加斯（New Vegas） 自由城（Freeside） 下水道（New Vegas sewers） 赌城区（New Vegas Strip） 北维加斯广场（North Vegas Square） * 格雷公寓（The Gray） 西区（Westside） 新加州共和国（New California Republic, NCR） 凯撒军团（Caesar's Legion） 钢铁兄弟会（Brotherhood of Steel） 天启追随者（Followers of the Apocalypse） 炸药帮（Powder Gangers） 大炮族（Boomers） * 内利斯空军基地（Nellis Air Force Base） ** 罗亚尔的屋子（Loyal's house） ** 食堂和弹药库（Mess hall & munitions storage） ** 大炮族博物馆（Nellis Boomer museum） ** 内利斯儿童宿舍（Nellis children's barracks） ** 内利斯医疗站（Nellis medical station） ** 内利斯男子宿舍（Nellis men's barracks） ** 内利斯校舍（Nellis schoolhouse） ** 内利斯女子宿舍（Nellis women's barracks） ** 内利斯工房（Nellis workshop） ** 珀尔的屋子（Pearl's barracks） * 内利斯机库（Nellis hangars） **生物柴油精炼厂（Biodiesel refinery） * 内利斯太阳能阵列（Nellis array） 大汗帮（Great Khans） 乌托邦国（State of Utobitha） * 黑山（Black Mountain） ** 黑山监狱（Prison building） ** 黑山广播台（Broadcast building） ** 黑山仓库（Storage building） 中立城镇 避难所（Vaults） 其他独立地点 * 联合科技办公室（Allied Technologies offices） * 蚁丘（Ant mound） * 苦泉镇游览区（Bitter Springs recreation area） * 黑岩洞穴（Black Rock cave） * 血腥洞穴（Bloodborne cave） * 蓝色天堂度假村（Blue Paradise Vacation Rentals） * 美女泉（Bonnie Springs） * 巨石海滩露营场（Boulder Beach campground） * 布拉德利的小屋（Bradley's shack） * 布鲁尔的私酒坊（Brewer's beer bootlegging） * 锦缎花山洞（Broc flower cave） * 布鲁克斯风滚草牧场（Brooks tumbleweed ranch） * 加州夕阳汽车影院（California Sunset Drive-in） * 卡维尔湾（Callville Bay） * 食人者约翰逊山洞（Cannibal Johnson's cave） * 峡谷残骸（Canyon wreckage） * 瓶盖伪造者棚屋（Cap counterfeiting shack） * 迪恩船长游艇出租部（Captain Dean Boat Rentals） * 卡西迪商队残骸（Cassidy Caravans wreckage） * 大毒蜂巢穴（Cazador nest） * 查尔斯顿山洞（Charleston cave） * 钱斯的地图（Chance's map） * 克拉克領域（Clark Field） * 崖边寻宝者营地（Cliffside prospector camp） * 棉丛湾弹坑（Cottonwood crater） * 棉丛湾观景台（Cottonwood overlook） * 狼窝（Coyote den） * 野狼矿山（Coyote Mines） * 狼尾岭（Coyote Tail Ridge） * 坠毁的B-29轰炸机（Crashed B-29） * 坠毁的飞鸟直升机（Crashed vertibird） * 新月峡谷东侧（Crescent Canyon west） * 新月峡谷西侧（Crescent Canyon east） * 赤红商队公司（Crimson Caravan Company） ** 商队宿舍（Caravaneer barracks） ** 赤红商队办公室（Crimson Caravan main office） ** 守卫宿舍（Guard barracks） * 逆风洞穴（Dead Wind Cavern） * 废弃棚屋（Deserted shack） * 被劫掠的耐久邓恩商队（Durable Dunn's sacked caravan） * 东水泵站（East pump station） * 埃尔德拉多旱湖（El Dorado Dry Lake） * 埃尔德拉多变电站（El Dorado substation） * 埃尔德拉多加油服务站（El Dorado Gas & Service） * 埃尔·雷汽车旅馆（El Rey Motel） * 应急铁路车场（Emergency service railyard） * 田间小屋（Fields' shack） * 火源洞穴（Fire Root cavern） * 渔夫小屋（Fisherman's Pride shack） * 吉布森垃圾场（Gibson scrap yard） * 格里芬的商品大篷车（Griffin Wares sacked caravan） * 狼吞虎咽休息站（Grub n' Gulp rest stop） * 军火贩子（Gun Runners） * 石膏矿车站（Gypsum train yard） * H&H工具厂（H&H Tools Factory） * 哈珀的小屋（Harper's shack） * 隐藏的储物洞（Hidden supply cave） * 95号公路毒蛇帮营地（Highway 95 Viper's Encampment） * 霍洛维茨农庄（Horowitz farmstead） * 伊凡帕旱湖（Ivanpah Dry Lake） * 伊凡帕赛道（Ivanpah race track） * 长脚兔温泉（Jack Rabbit Springs） * 15号铁路枢纽站（Junction 15 railway station） * 拉斯维加斯湖（Lake Las Vegas） * 米德湖洞穴（Lake Mead cave） * 独狼广播站（Lone Wolf Radio） * 幸运吉姆矿坑（Lucky Jim Mine） * 马修斯畜牧农场（Matthews Animal Husbandry Farm） * 梅斯基特山露营地（Mesquite Mountains camp site） * 梅斯基特山弹坑（Mesquite Mountains crater） * 莫哈维汽车影院（Mojave Drive-in） * 大鼹鼠牧场（Mole rat ranch） * 蒙特卡洛商旅（Monte Carlo Suites） * 晨星洞穴（Morning Star Cavern） * 山影露营场（Mountain Shadows campground） * 尼尔的小屋（Neil's shack） * 内华达高速巡警站（Nevada Highway Patrol station） * 新维加斯炼钢厂（New Vegas Steel） * 尼普顿公路加油站（Nipton Road pit stop） * 尼普顿公路休息站（Nipton Road reststop） * 诺帕哈洞穴（Nopah Cave） * 北部通道（Northern Passage） * 核试验场旧址（Old nuclear test site） ** 核试验场棚屋（Nuclear test shack） * 海神加油站（Poseidon gas station） * 普瑞姆山口（Primm Pass） * 采石场路口（Quarry Junction） * 被劫掠的农庄（Raided farmstead） * 劳尔的小屋（Raul's shack） * 残存者碉堡（Remnants bunker） * REPCONN总部（REPCONN headquarters） * REPCONN试验场（REPCONN test site） * 红宝石山矿井（Ruby Hill mine） * 萨姆森碎石厂（Samson rock crushing plant） * 拾荒者平台（Scavenger platform） * 毒蝎峡谷（Scorpion gulch） * 探照灯镇机场（Searchlight Airport） * 探照灯镇东金矿（Searchlight East Gold Mine） * 探照灯镇北金矿（Searchlight North Gold Mine） * 银峰矿山（Silver Peak Mine） * 铁匠丘寻宝者营地（Smith Mesa Prospector Camp） * 狙击手掩体（Sniper's nest） * 斯奈德寻宝者营地（Snyder Prospector Camp） * 南蓄水池（South cistern） * 南维加斯废墟（South Vegas ruins） * 南维加斯废墟东门（South Vegas ruins east entrance） * 南维加斯废墟西门（South Vegas ruins west entrance） * 南内华达风电农场（Southern Nevada Wind Farm） * 州立斯普林山牧场公园（Spring Mt. Ranch State Park） * 夕阳沙士公司总部（Sunset Sarsaparilla Headquarters） * 盆湖湾大楼（The Basincreek Building） * 魔喉峡谷（The Devil's Gullet） * 魔咽峡谷（The Devil's Throat） * 寻宝者窝点（The Prospector's Den） * 棘刺城（The Thorn） * 有毒废弃物倾倒点（Toxic dump site） * 蛮族村庄（Tribal village） * 旅行箱洞穴（Walking Box Cavern） * 西水泵站（West pump station） * 狼角农庄（Wolfhorn Ranch） * 劫匪残骸（Wrecked Highwayman） * 长江战役纪念碑（Yangtze Memorial） }} 无标识独立地点 狂野荒原（Wild Wasteland）特性附加地点 * 吉米的水井（Jimmy's well） * “那枚”核弹（The One） DLC区域地点 马德雷山（Sierra Madre） Sierra Madre can only be accessed if you have the add-on Dead Money. right|280px 庄园（The Villa） 马德雷赌场（Sierra Madre Casino） 锡安峡谷（Zion Canyon） Zion Canyon can only be accessed if you have the add-on Honest Hearts. 大山脉（Big MT） Big MT can only be accessed if you have the add-on Old World Blues. 大分水岭（The Divide） The Divide can only be accessed if you have the add-on Lonesome Road. 参见 * ''Fallout: New Vegas'' player housing * ''Fallout: New Vegas'' cell IDs * Real life locations in video games Category:Fallout: New Vegas locations Category:Locations de:Fallout: New Vegas Orte en:Fallout: New Vegas locations es:Lugares de Fallout: New Vegas pt:Localidades do Fallout: New Vegas ru:Локации Fallout: New Vegas uk:Локації Fallout: New Vegas